


our paths diverged

by vandoorne



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Aurors, Dragons, Gen, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: peter, susan, edmund and lucy's lives after hogwarts.





	our paths diverged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embraidery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/gifts).

Choosing to stay at lodging for Muggles was probably not the best decision Susan could have made. Granted, it is a _five star hotel_, but still. She's stuck in a lift, how terribly inconvenient but not really, given how she could probably fix whatever that's going wrong with a simple _reparo_, but the fact that there are Muggles. All. Around. Her. Even with wandless magic, there would be no getting away with it. Besides, she's an employee of the Ministry of Magic. What would happen to her if they found out that she broke the Statute of Secrecy? A shudder goes down Susan's spine. She can almost hear Peter's voice in her head, chiding her for not choosing to stay in Diagon Alley instead. Oh well.

But then again, what more can a girl working in the Muggle Liaison Office do? Susan has a meeting with an important contact from the Muggle Ministry about possible exchange programmes. Less to do with breaking the Statute, but more about learning from different cultures. It would hardly do to whisk the poor lady off to Diagon Alley and sit her down for a pint or two of Butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron as they discussed work. Best to meet her where she would be more comfortable, Susan reasons. She would perhaps, be more amenable to ironing out the finer details of their proposed exchange programme, instead of flat out rejecting it again.

That is, if Susan actually _makes it_ to the meeting. She feels the familiar buzz of her phone in her pocket, and withdraws the offending device with a sigh. It's her contact's assistant, and this can only mean one thing — things are Not Going To End Well.

As a child, Lucy had always been fascinated by Newt Scamander's work and Care of Magical Creatures class. Following extensive introductions and a Triwizard Cup, she had taken a liking to dragons. So off she had gone to Romania, having secured an internship with the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. Then the internship had turned into a job offer, and then it had turned into more than just working with the dragons within the Sanctuary. Now Lucy's flying across the world (on dragons, no less) learning more and more about the majestic creatures, and she couldn't ask for anything better.

Except, well, truth is, she hasn't really been home in quite a while. Even though home really just means wherever her siblings are, she hasn't even been in the same room as Edmund, Susan and Peter since... Lucy doesn't even remember since when. Probably since the day she graduated from Hogwarts and received outstanding results for her N.E.W.T.S..

The baby Norwegian Ridgeback Lucy had been attending to snaps suddenly, attempting to get Lucy's attention. 'Hey little one,' Lucy coos, running her fingers soothingly down its back. 'Let's get you all patched up, okay?'

The baby dragon trills, and Lucy beams.

'And just look at Pevensie go! The latest signing for Puddlemere United, previously on the England Under-19s squad, Edmund Pevensie played for Slytherin when he was in Hogwarts. Would you believe that this is his first game in a major league? He's definitely got a tough opponent in Jefferson, the seeker for the Appleby Arrows but _just look at that amazing Sloth Grip Roll_!'

'Absolutely marvelous dodging over there, a second too late and that Bludger would've taken a good chunk out of Pevensie's face. And what a magnificent roll that was! That's textbook material right there.'

'Now amidst the search for the elusive Golden Snitch, Puddlemere United have managed to equal the score with the Appleby Arrows with Puddlemere now in possession, that's Muthusaamy with the Quaffle, pass to Knightsworth, Bludger cleanly dodged over there, great stuff, back to Muthusaamy again, pass to Jordan and Appleby is fighting back! Appleby now in possession, that's Chan to Morris, back to Chan again, to Karlofski and _THAT IS ONE AMAZING STARFISH AND STICK BY THE PUDDLEMERE KEEPER, BUT CAN HE KEEP THEM FROM SCORING?_'

'HE _DOES_! Appleby's got to try again! Both sides are going strong in scoring with the Quaffle, so it's up to the seekers to work their magic! What can our newcomer do today and _THAT IS ONE HELL OF A DIVE, DOES THAT MEAN THE SNITCH IS _ OHHH _IT'S A WRONSKI FEINT EVERYONE AND LOOK AT JEFFERSON GO DOWN, TOOK THAT HOOK LINE AND SINKER AND THERE WAS NO SNITCH_???!'

'NO THERE _IS_ A SNITCH, THAT BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN SNITCH IS RIGHT THERE IN PEVENSIE'S PALM AND IT'S A WIN FOR PUDDLEMERE UNITED, 220 TO 70!'

There's yelling all over, Butterbeers all round, and Edmund can't stop grinning. The messages of congratulations are all coming in, and Edmund's phone vibrates in his bag.

_Congrats on the win!_ Lucy sends, with a selfie of her with a baby Norwegian Ridgeback.

_Wish we could be here,_ reads Susan's text.

_Remind me to put in a request for leave so I can actually watch you play_, comes Peter's voice message.

Edmund snorts. _Next time you'd all better show up. I'll be playing in the qualifying round for the International Cup,_ he sends, and is immediately met with replies of _can't wait!_

Peter's job as an Auror can be mentally and physically draining, but nothing is more draining than being away from home for an extended period of time. He hates undercover missions, hates having to take (and make) polyjuice potions over and over, hates having to pretend to be someone else. Sure, he's helping to keep the Wizarding Community safe, but there are days in which all he wants to do is to go home, curl up by the fireplace with a hot mug of tea and maybe a pint of Florean Fortescue's ice cream and, as the Muggles put it, _Netflix and Chill_. Actually no, make that just Netflix, since he hasn't got anyone to chill with, no thanks to his job.

Then again, there's nothing else Peter would rather do. The satisfaction of knowing that what he does helps to keep others safe, helps to prevent another Wizarding War from happening? When he gets Edmund's message about how he'll be representing England during his next Quidditch match, he reminds himself that whenever it all gets a little too overwhelming, there are definitely things to look forward to. His family. Home.


End file.
